


3 Linear Drabbles:  Friendship, Gratitude, New Beginnings

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anger, Angst and Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Unsaid

The engine cut out – the sound of lawn mowers and starlings filtering through the closed windows, and still Daniel sat.

Finally Jack’s head turned. 

“Aw c’mon, Daniel – what’s the big deal, anyway? You said...what you said, you like Davis, he certainly seems to like you...”  
Jack’s hand gave a negligent twirl in the air between them, two fingers extended in mute symbolism.  “It works. It could work.”

 _He didn’t understand at all._

Something flinty and dismissive flashed through Daniel’s façade. He slammed the door and began to walk to his car.

“Suck a bag of dicks, Jack. Don’t call me.”


	2. Can't Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go as expected.

The door rasped as it opened. Jack did a quick recon and stepped over shards of broken ceramic on his way in. The place was a mess.

He’d been right to ignore the terse tone at the other end of the line, right to show up, right to walk in as if he had any entitlement to being here.

He found Daniel slouched behind the couch and fought the urge to throttle Paul Davis.  
Mutely he levered down to sit beside his friend.

Daniel shuddered once and sighed, leaning into the offer of comfort.

“Me too, big guy. Me too.”


	3. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take much.

After all the years and accumulated bullshit, here they were. After all the denials and frustration here they finally were, and it was beautiful. It was perfect.

It was Jack talking shit non-stop.

"Come on....come _on_ … _dammit_ , Daniel!"

A burst of laughter huffed its way out of Daniel's chest. "Bastard. All complaints in the request box please." A tiny studious line remained between his brows as he concentrated, eyes unfocused. “Trust me, Jack.”

Daniel’s hand closed around Jack’s cock, and Jack was pulsing, so hard, so fucking hard and he’d blow any moment now.  Just like this.

Just like this.


End file.
